The Suprise Party
by Cherry Akira Li
Summary: This about the gang's kids and how the plan a surprise party fo Cherry,Berry,Jake,and Taylor's birthday full of romace mushy moments,rated T for language and a little song fict in soon to be chapter 7 or 6,story not complete see song in later classes
1. Chapter 1

The Surprise Party

by:Kari Kamyia

Introdution

Cherry -15,Berry -15,Jake -15,Taylor -15 / Sakura and Syaoran's Quads

Chassidy -16,Jasmine -16,Chase -16,Mark -16 / Eriol and Tomoyo's Quads

Pheniox -16,Grace -16,Trae'von -16,Tray'lon -16 / Rika and Mark's Quads

Jason -12,Ciara -12 / Sakura and Syaoran's Twins

Marcell-12,Aleshia -12 / Eriol and Tomoyo's Twins

Khris -13,Sarah -12 /Chiharu and Takashi's Kids

Jacob - 14,Jacey -13 /Meilin and Ryu's Kids

The Home Of The Li's

Syaoran:Cherry,Berry,Jake,Taylor,Jason,Ciara get up,you guys are gonna be late for school so get ready.

Kids:HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Sakura:Just like me everyday,right Syao.

Syaoran:Yeah,everyday and everyday i'll love you.

Sakura:And I love you too.

20 Minutes Later

Cherry:Come on Berry,Hurry up in there so i can get ready too.

Berry:Give me just a few more minutes,i'll be out in a minosecond.

Cherry:Mom,Dad can i use your bathroom Berry's taking too long to get ready.

Sakura and Syaoran:Sure,dear go on ahead.

Cherry:Thanks,you guys are the best.

25 Minutes Later

Taylor:Yo,Jake are you ready yet,we dont wanna be late not to mintine we have to bring Jason and Ciara to school today.

Jake:Almost,just have to but on my shoes and grab my backpack.

Taylor:okay meet me downstairs,and don't leave without anything to eat you remember what happened last time.

Jake:I'll never forget that day,Cherry,Berry,Ciara,Jason,are you guys ready?

C,B,C,&J:Yeah just waiting on you guys!

Jake:We're coming down we thought you guys were still getting ready.

Cherry:We've been waiting on you guys for about ...10 minutes

Taylor:let us just grab some toast and be on our way ,you guys can just wait outside for us

Berry:Taylor,since when did you decide what we should or should not do?

Taylor:Since I was born first.

Berry:I was born third and your only older than me by 6 minutes and Jake by 3 minutes Cherry's the youngest and she the one who acts like the role model,you don't see her argueing with anyway.

Jake:Taylor,Berry's right,Cherry is the best role model out of all of us see gets good grades,she pretty,never picks a fight,never argues,and look she's even good with kids even the one's she doesnt even know,and she even found someone to love who loves her back,she's the best little sister ever.

Taylor:You guys are right,even if im the oldest doesnt mean im the best role model in the world,well shouldn't we like go now or we'll be late.

10 Minutes Later

Cherry:You guys have fun and remember no engageing with the other kids I'd hat to have to see you guys grounded a few weeks before Jake,Taylor,Berry and I's birthday well anyway have a good day and if you need anything just call and leave a message k?

Tevon and Ciara:K Cherry

Cherry:Okay see you guys later,bye!

Jason and Ciara:Bye Guys.

C,B,J,&T:Bye

Cherry:Let's go before we're late and get detention.

Berry:Cherry's right,lets go.

Jake and Taylor:Right!

9 minutes Later

Berry:Cherry,we finally made it at school early,that's a first.

Cherry:I know I can't believe it either.

Jake:It's so unbelieveable,we always get here late not early

Taylor:And the doors haven't even opened yet,let me guess,dad woke us up 2 hours early.

Cherry:would'nt surprise me one bit

Jake:He always does that when he has something planned for us.

Cherry:Now that you've mintined it,he did say that Chassidy,Mark,Jasmine,Chase,Aleshia,and Marcell moved in yesterday and they would come to school today.

Taylor:Figures,it wouldnt suprise me one bit but now we have to deal with our cousins calling us their cute descendants WHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cherry:Taylor,this is no time to be over-dramatic,we have to call Jason and Ciara to tell them.

Berry:Im on it,Hey Ciara we have something to tell you our cousins are comming today and school hasnt even started yet,dad totally tricked us.

Ciara:I kinda figued that since the school doors we're locked,and how they just came and dropped Aleshia and Marcell off.I gotta go there opening the school doors now,Bye.

Berry:Bye,Now we know that their on their way now and they will open the school doors in...5,4,3,2,1

Jake:Okay lets go to our lockers ond meet back here in 8 minutes

All:Break!

(Okay this is a role playing story i know i made a few mistakes and that it's not that good,and please dont kill me,And the cousins Chassidy,Mark,Chase,Jasmine,Marcell and Aleshia are Eriol and Tomoyo's Kids,and yes Cherry is based as me cherry ttyl)

Cherry and Jake took after their mother Sakura,they both have emarald eyes and aubaun hair,both tall like their father,but has their mothers emotional feeling and klutzieness.Berry and Taylor took after their farter both chestnut chocolate hair and those deep amber eyes they were tall too same height as Cherry and Jake they were both graceful walking style and last but not least Ciara and Jason they were twins but ulike their siblings who were quads they both looked alike except the fact that one was a boy and one was a girl that means they had the same blue eyes and brownish blond hair.(Scene takes place in the winter)

(Now what they were wearing)

Cherry,Berry,Jake,Jason,Taylor,and Ciara always had a great since in fashion the girls always wore pink and the guys always wore green.Cherry was wearing a pink top and a matching jacket,some jeans with cherrys on them,and some pink boots.Berry was wearing the same with except her jeans had berrys on them.Ciara aways loved how her sisters dressed so she dressed like them everyday so since her name was ciara she had tiaras on her jeans.The guys had a style too exept they slabbed their jeans even jason did,They wore jeans with their names on them specially made by their second cousin herself.They often wore them with their green boots,green shirts,and green jackets,tike the girls their whole wordrobe and room was green exept the fact the girl's were pink.(sorry i couldnt go onbut i have to go to tomoyo's kids ideas on the story,it'll take me 2 days to think of and for the time being enjoy this chapter even thoough i know it's not that long

luv,

Cherry


	2. The Meeting Of The Weird Cuzins

The Surprise Party

by:Cherry Akira Li

The Meeting Of The Weird Cuzins

Cherry -15,Berry -15,Jake -15,Taylor -15 / Sakura and Syaoran's Quads

Chassidy -16,Jasmine -16,Chase -16,Mark -16 / Eriol and Tomoyo's Quads

Pheniox -16,Grace -16,Trae'von -16,Tray'lon -16 / Rika and Mark's Quads

Jason -12,Ciara -12 / Sakura and Syaoran's Twins

Marcell-12,Aleshia -12 / Eriol and Tomoyo's Twins

Khris -12,Sarah -12 /Chiharu and Takashi's Kids

Jacob - 13,Jacey -13 /Meilin and Ryu's Kids

* * *

The Haiimazakii House

* * *

Eriol:Kids get up it's the first day of school and you have to get there early and dont forget your cousins are gonna meet you there and show you around!!

C,J,C,M,A,&M:Yeah,Yeah,Yeah We're already up!!

Tomoyo:I see the got their grumpieness from you and that's one thing I found sexy about you Eriol.

Eriol:Yeah I know I am Moyo.

Tomoyo:Can you get over your huge ego for one moment Eli.

Eriol:How many times have I told you to stop calling me Eli!!-grabs Tomoyo and gives her a long passinate kiss.

C,J,C,M,A,&M:Ewwww Mom,Dad

Eriol and Tomoyo:Yeeesss

Chassidy:How many times do I have to say this,no PDA in front of us.

Eriol and Tomoyo:Sorry Didnt see you there.

Mark:Whatever

1 hr later

* * *

Chassidy:Mom,dad we're off

Eriol:Ok Guys

Tomoyo:Have a good day

Kids:Hai

* * *

At Middle School

* * *

Marcell & Aleshia:Bye Guys See ya hafter school

Jasmine:See ya,bye Ciara,Jason see you guys later too

Ciara & Jason:Bye Chassidy,Jasmine,Mark,Chase tell Cherry,Berry,Jake,and Taylor we said hey

Haiimazakii's:okay

* * *

The High School

* * *

Cherry:Oh brother here they come NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

berry slaps cherry

Berry: snap out of it girl!

Cherry:your right _**just calm down cherry**_

Chassidy:Hello My Cute little descendent

Mark:Hello my cute descendent

Jasmine:Hello my cute little descendent

Chase:Hello my cute little descendent

Li Kids:How many times do i have to say this dont fuckin call me that dammit!!!!!!!

Hamiizkiii kids:OKAY!!!!

Cherry:Come on girls lets go practice the song for the talent show,you guys can watch if you want

Girls:okay!

Guys:Sure!

Cherry:ready lets go 1,2,3,4

* * *

[Bridge  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
Now come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

[Bridge  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
No one can this thing, I can  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
[repeat

[Chorus (repeat)

* * *

Mark:you girls were awesome

Jake:got that right

Taylor:I loved It

Chase:you guys rocked

Girs:thanks guys

Berry:I think we should go now school starts in a few

Cherry:yeah your right lets go

* * *

(A/N:and so they went to he principal's office setted off for class)

(A/N:okay heres the look of eriol and tomoyos kids they all had blue hair and crystal blue eyes the girls wore outfits like the li girls exept the solor purple and the boys wore the same exept the color baby blue cloths made by the one and only tomoyo hamazaiikii. hope you read the next chapter its called the hamazakii's first day hope ya like it

* * *

Thanx for comments of previous chap:

Kinomoto232

* * *

Author Note:HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN LUV YA DAD IT JULY 13 FINALY

* * *

Dedication To Syaoran Li

* * *

**Syaoran Li** Name Meaning: Little Wolf Age: 10 Birthday: July 13 Blood Type: O Likes: Subject: Math and P.E. Food: Dim sum, Chocolate Color: Green Flower: Peony Dislikes:  
Food: Konnyaku  
Subject: Japanese Other Names: Xiao lang, Shaoran, Showron Lee, Lionel Characters: Touya, Kero, Eriol, Mizuki, and Meilin _(she annoys him)_ Object he wants: Clow Book  
Love Interest: Sakura!

Syaoran Li came from the Li clan in Hong Kong. He is a descendant of the magician, Clow Reed. He went to Tomoeda in Japan to collect all the Clow cards

He uses a sword in fighting the cards. He also uses ofuda papers to call powers from wind, fire, water and lightning.

He wears a green Chinese battle costume with a cap while fighting throughout the series.

Then he met Sakura who was also capturing the cards. He treated her as his big rival with the Clow cards and also unexplicably with Yukito. At first, he doesn't name Sakura directly but only used words like 'you' or sometimes 'stupid'.

Eventually, he learns to accept Sakura as a cardcaptor and became her friend. Sakura was the only non-relative girl that he called through her first name.

Syaoran was always serious and cold to most people but because of some unexpected happenings in his life. But still he became a very gentle and kind person especially to Sakura.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

The Surprise Party

by:Cherry Akira Li

Say Hello to,The Haiiagizawa

Cherry -15,Berry -15,Jake -15,Taylor -15 / Sakura and Syaoran's Quads

Chassidy -16,Jasmine -16,Chase -16,Mark -16 / Eriol and Tomoyo's Quads

Pheniox -16,Grace -16,Trae'von -16,Tray'lon -16 / Rika and Mark's Quads

Jason -12,Ciara -12 / Sakura and Syaoran's Twins

Marcell-12,Aleshia -12 / Eriol and Tomoyo's Twins

Khris -12,Sarah -12 /Chiharu and Takashi's Kids

Jacob - 13,Jacey -13 /Meilin and Ryu's Kids

Cherry:Good Morning Everyone!

Pheniox:Good Morning Cherry,and I'm rather surprised you got up early!

Cherry:Dad woke us up this morning.

Pheniox:I see...

Cherry:Hey Pheniox,do you remember my cousins that came to visit from England last summer?

Pheniox:Yeah,why?

Cherry:well their back,they just moved her and are comming to school today.

Pheniox:NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cherry:Yes way.

Pheniox:OK which is -

Mr.Xaivier:Attention students,we have four new students joining our class today,please come in you four.

Chassidy:Hi Everyone,My name is Chassidy Haiiagizawa,I'm 16 I enjoy singing and swimming,My favorite color is Aqua and I have five other siblings,and you all know my cousins the Li's.

Mark:What's up,I'm Mark Haiigizizawa,Im also 16,and Im Chassidy's brother were acually quads Im also related to the Li's like thim I like sports and Im hopeing to Make the basketball team,and my favorite color is Turquist

Grace:Hi my name's Grace Haiigizizawa,Im everything Chassidy said,except my favorite color is Topaz.

Chase:Hey,What's Up I'm Chase Haiigizizawa,favorite color is Baby Blue,and Im with everything Mark said.

Mr.Xaivier:ok...Chassidy you can sit beside Cherry,Mark you sit infront of Jake,Grace may sit behind Berry,and Chase beside Taylor Please.

Chassidy,Mark,Grace,&Chase:yes sir

Mr.Xaivier:Now lets continue with ou lesson...

Class:groans

AFTER CLASS-LUNCH TIME

Chassidy:CHERRY,PHENIOX WAIT UP CAN I HAVE LUNCH WITH YOU GUYS

Cherry:We arent eating lunch we're going to try-out for the cheerleading squad,if you want you can try-out with us too

Chassidy:sure I'd love to its a chance for you guys and I to rebond

Cherry & Pheniox:look at each other Whatever come on chass

Chassidy:OK im comming and you to really do act like sisters.

Pheniox and Cherry :we knowsaid wit excitement

Cherry,Pheniox,and,Chassidy's Ruteen

[Cherry

My name is Cherry (what)!

I'm a Tiger (what)!

We do our cheers (what)!

We are bestfriends (what)!

[Pheniox

My name is Pheniox (what)!

I'm a Tiger (what)!

I'm friends with Cherry(what)!

She likes my brother(what)!

[Chassidy

My name is Chassidy!

I'm new!

My cousin Cherry!

is so cool!

We're friends with Pheniox!

Who has it goin on!

at the same time they did triple back hand spings,dubble cartwheels,and four back flips and landed perfect ending with a split which left to other girls exspecially the couch in awe...

Mrs.Motoyia:well that's all the for today,the list will be posted tomorrow moring at exectly 7:00 am.

Girls:Okay

With Pheniox,Cherry,Chassidy

Pheniox:Hey Guys,do u wanna watch the guys practice fo the band after school

Cherry:Sure!

Chassidy:Absolutely!

After School

Pheniox:Hey guys over here they're just about to start

Cherry:That's a relief

Chassidy: I'm just glad we made it in time

Cherry & Pheniox:Yeah

Trea'von:1,2,3,4

"All I Do"

Wassup

How you doin?

You know I've been seeing you from across the room

And you know, I just need your attention for a few minutes

Is that cool with you?

Yeah? Aight

Check it

Listen

I can't wait to get to school each day

And wait for you to pass my way

And bell starts to ring

An angel starts to sing "hey that's the girl for you

So what are you gonna do"

Hey little girl

I love you so

(whoa whoa)

All I do is think of you

Day and Night (that's all I do)

I can't get you out my mind

Think about (all the time)

All the time

I begin to take the long way home

Just so I can be alone

To think of how to say

That my heart is here to stay

Hey I'm in love with you

I think the world of you

So won't you please, please be mine

I want...

All I do is think of you (baby)

Day and night (all the time every night and day)

I can't get you out my mind (my mind)

Think about (think about you all the time)

All the time

(Uh)You know what girl?

I'm in love

I can say it, yea I ain't scared I, I, I'm in love

People tell me I'm too young to be in love

I know what I'm feeling

And this is real

I don't know what it is

But I cant stop thinking about you

All I do is think of you (baby)

Day and night (all the time every night and day)

I can't get you out my mind (my mind)

Think about (think about you all the time)

All the time

I think about you all the time

Baby

Day and night (ohh)

I can't get you out,

I don't want you out,

I just want you in my life...

All I do is think about you day and night

I can't even sleep

(Without you in my life)

All I do is think of you (baby)

Day and night (all the time every night and day)

I can't get you out my mind (my mind)

Think about (think about you all the time)

All the time

All I do is think of you

Morning when I rise, when I sleep at night

Day and night

I can't get you off my mind (I can't get you out... my mind)

All I do is think of you (ohhh)

Day and night

I can't get you out my mind (I don't want to)

Think about

Every day in my life

All the time

Disclaimer:I dont own this son B5 does i only own the kids of cardcaptor in story and the cheer they did


	4. Unforgetable Memories

The Surprise Party

by: Cherry Akira Li

Unforgetable Memories

Cherry -15,Berry -15,Jake -15,Taylor -15 / Sakura and Syaoran's Quads

Chassidy -16,Jasmine -16,Chase -16,Mark -16 / Eriol and Tomoyo's Quads

Pheniox -16,Grace -16,Trae'von -16,Tray'lon -16 / Rika and Mark's Quads

Jason -12,Ciara -12 / Sakura and Syaoran's Twins

Marcell-12, Aleshia -12 / Eriol and Tomoyo's Twins

Khris -12,Sarah -12 /Chiharu and Takashi's Kids

Jacob - 13,Jacey -13 /Meilin and Ryu's Kids

**Disclamer I own this story but not Sakura,Syaoran or any of the adults or Cardcaptors but the story and kids I own cause it came 4rom my head**

Girls: Woo you guys rocked

Guys: Thanks

Jake: How were the tryouts

Pheniox: They were great, their posting who made the cheerleading team tomorrow, how about you guys?

Trae'von: It was ok, they said their posting who made the basketball team tomorrow too.

Cherry: Don't worry so much I'm sure you did fine!

Trae'von: You right, I need faith in myself.

Cherry: That's right.

Ring! Ring!

Math Class

Mr. Richard: Hello, class we will be going over the concept of Algebra, so get out a pencil and notebook paper and turn to page 43 in your text books

Cherry: (sigh)

Mr. Richard: Mrs. Li is there something bothering you back there?

**class turns toward Cherry**

Cherry: No sure I was just sighing on how fun this is going to be **says sarcasticly**

Mr. Richard: Well…can you keep your comments to yourself **says scowling**

Cherry: Yes Sir

Mr. Richard: Very good on with our lesson shall we…

After School

Cherry: I know I get good grades in his class but I swear he is out to get me!

Trae'von: Don't worry Cherry,no ones out to get you except all those jealous girls out there

Cherry 'here goes his ego, again oh brother' "Oh, I feel a lot better now thanks **says sarcasticly**

Trae'von: No problem Lil' Cherry

Pheniox: Yea and if he does we'll be there to protect you

My so to be sister…

Cherry and Trea'von: **Blush** It's not like that!

Pheniox: Not yet at least for that matter

Cherry: Hey guys want to come to my house today the whole gangs gonna be there It's kind of a group meeting just like old times just to see who's…you know going out with who…

Pheniox: Sounds like fun count me in!

Trea'von: yea me too, this could be fun

Cherry: Yay! It will be tonight at 6:00 cant wait see you later bye!

Pheniox and Trea'von: Bye!

Pheniox: You like her?

Trea'von: yea… ever since dipers when we first meet…

Pheniox: You remember?

Trea'von: Yea just like it was yesterday

**Flashback**

(A/N: Okay lets pretend babies can talk buy adults don't understand them)

Cherry, Jake, Taylor, and Berry –1st Birthday

Trea'von, Trea'lon, Pheniox, Grace–1 years old

1991, December 31

Sakura and Rika had just introduced themselves to the kids and left them in the playroom while they talked. (boring)

In Playroom with Kids

"Jake! Let's go introduce ourselves". Said, Cherry as her eyes sparkled with delight.'' " Cherry no we don't even know them." That did it Cherry started crying which had startled Trea'von who was sitting on his blanket afar who was watching the scene he thought 'such a pretty girl she shouldn't be crying he crawled over to them with his blanket and a hankerchief and held the hankerchief with his little arms and said "Stop crying,a smile sutes u better than it does anyone else." This made Cherry giggle such a small boy trying to help her when she barely knew him. "I like him she thought.' "Hi, my name is Trea'von what's yours?" "Um…Cherry." "Lovely name Lil' Cherry let me introduce you to my siblings Trea'lon, Grace, and Pheniox. "Hi" said all except Pheniox, instead she took the hyper approach "Hi my name is Pheniox! What's yours? What to be friends? Kawaii isn't she cute? And who is this hottie?" she asked pointing at Jake. "Hi,My name is Cherry, Sure I'd love to be friends and that's my brother Jake before I foget let me introduce you to the rest of my siblings That's Berry, That's Taylor and you know Jake." "Well hello there Jake let us crawl together" said Pheniox grabbing his arm and pulling him with a rope…..

**End Flashback**

Trea'von: And I've liked her ever since

Pheniox: Yea my little while with Jake was fun talking and stuff

We should get going if we want to be to the meeting on time

**so they ran home**

**Hope u liked it and thanks 4 ur review hope u review more catch ya l8r**

** sweet dreams Cherry**


	5. A little Sneak Peek

The New CardCaptorSneak Peek

Happy Birthday to me and Cherry and Castadela and blossom a little funny clip i did for when i was bored dec.31 and for those who don't know I'm just turning 13 wooooooo!

You know you wanna look-ps this will happen 2 chapters befor the end but it's gonna be longer and a story

Cherry:That was weird

Kero:Yea u said it

Trea':Dont You think I'm hot?

Salera:Yea even when you don't notice me

Cherry:girl step off my boyfriend

Kero:Boyfriend?I thought you didn't remember him...

Cherry:Blushes-Well I do

Trea':I know everybody loves me!

Everybody:Trea shut up!

Trae:I'm so sexy for my shirt so sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts.

Everyboy:Oh Brother

Cherry:You can have him cuz

Salera:No you can keep him runs off

Kero:...That was...strange

Cherry;You said it

Trea:Hey Cherry come rub my rock hard abbsflexes muscles(sp)

Cherry:No!

Trae:Please?

Kero:Please do it so the ego maniac will shut up!

Cherry:But

Kero:But What?

Cherry:Do you see what im wearing?

Lookes at cherry-she's wearing a bikini and a tank top over it.

Kero:And?

Cherry:I'm afraid he'll take my virginity

Trae:Cherry you know I wont do that till you sixteen which is tonight...

Cherry:Ok!

Kero:Wow she changes her mind quick

Trae:I'm glad

Syaoran:What did you say?

Trae:That i was going to take her innocence away for her birthday innocent eye attack

Syaoran:Ok as long as you use this hands Trae a condom

Trae:Yes sir

With Cherry

Sakura:Cherry?

Cherry:Yes?

Sakura:I know what your planning tonight and I wanted to give you this hands cherry hand cuffs and a you know what

Cherry:Thanks mom!

Sakura:Your welcome honey,Happy Birthday, and have a great time!

THE END

ILL MAKE THE LEMON L8R BUT I CANT NOW CAUSE MY PARENTS R WATCHING ME!

REMEMBER TELL YOUR FRIENDS!

LOVE ,

SALERA

PS NOW U KNOW WHO THAT GIRL WAS

IT WAS CUTE ME!

C'YA!


	6. PLZ READ!

Um....I am starting a combined account with my sister as u know...Kari Kamyia. We are revising our stories and using our sister's account because well she just got it to get updates on you guy's stories (^.^') Yea...So be looking for Ariee Elizabeth Hale. We havent posted anything but our first post will be on The New Digidestined... It has the same name dont worry. It will be avalible to u tuesday! very busy thisweek so ya...love yous

Cherry


End file.
